les_chroniques_devilliousfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Elluka Clockworker
Elluka Clockworker, considéré comme la Sorcière du Temps et la Sorcière Éternelle, était un puissant mage. Provenant du Péché à la suite de la catastrophe de Levianta, sur un coup de tête, l'immortel accepta la quête de Held consistant à collecter les réceptacles du péché. Plus tard, elle a été impliquée dans de nombreux incidents et conflits causés par les réceptacles du péché au cours des siècles. Elle était l'une des réincarnations de Levia et Behemo. Histoire il faut savoir qu'Elluka était d'abord une candidate au septième projet MA mais sera tuée par Irina Clockworker. son fiancé, Kiril Clockworker (et frère d'Irina) pensera la ressuciter en utilisant l'arche Péché sur elle mais en réalité il réincarnera les jumeaux divins Béhémo et Lévia dans son corps. C'est à partir de ce moment que la créature habitant le corps d'Elluka sera immortelle. donc si vous croisez une certaine Elluka Clockworker dans les chroniques APRES le projet MA, dites-vous bien que c'est Lévia qui contrôle le corps d'Elluka. (NB: si 2 consciences habitent un même corps, comme seule l'une d'elle peut le contrôler, la conscience de Béhémo s'endormira et c'est Lévia qui contrôlera le corps d'Elluka, même si c'est glauque.) Jeunesse Les événements de Venomia La disparition de Conchita Les trois Héros Twiright Prank Les jours fatidiques L'Apprenti Le règne du mal Chasse verte Refuge La chasse aux sorcière Retrouvaille avec les apprentis La batail du chateau de Hedgehog Voyage est en ouest Journalisme d'investigation Le découverte du passé L'épidémie de Toragay Père Noël Le duel du Plateau de Merrigod Héritage Traits de personnalité ''"Si rester veut dire regarder ceux que tu aimes mourir, alors tu préféreras tout abandonner et fuir, tu as fait la même chose avec la Catastrophe de Levianta ..." ''― Held à Elluka Elluka était une sorcière typiquement capricieuse et insouciante. En raison des circonstances de sa longue vie, Elluka parait cinglante et apathique à la surface. Elle luttait pour manifester de l'affection envers les autres. Elle ne cherchait qu'à étancher son propre ennui, et se chargea même de collecter les réceptacles du péché sans enthousiasme. Son apathie l'a amenée à être largement ignorante du fonctionnement des réceptacles du péché, à son désavantage et à la différence d'Irina. Bien qu'occasionnellement aidant les autres dans sa quête, elle paraissait indifférente au sort de la plupart des individus et recourait à la brutalité ou à l'espièglerie pour écarter les commentaires des autres. Elle a également préféré fuir quand une situation devenait difficile. Son comportement détendu, cependant, cachait à quel point elle se souciait des autres. Au départ, Elluka s'est rejetée son humanité à cause de sa culpabilité pour son rôle dans la catastrophe de Levianta. Après avoir rencontré ses amis à Lucifenia, Elluka a commencé à s'ouvrir et à retrouver son "humanité"; avant et après cette période, elle pouvait facilement être persuadée de s'impliquer dans les causes ou les problèmes des autres, et elle se souciait en vérité profondément de la souffrance des individus. À cause de sa tendance à courir, cependant, elle supprimerait ces sentiments et s'échappait plutôt que de voir ceux dont elle se souciait être blessés ou mourir. De même, elle regrettait de se faire des amis avec la connaissance de leurs morts inévitables, devenant accablée de chagrin, car un à un, ses amis mourait autour d'elle, mais, elle, survivait toujours. Tout comme Levia, son identité original, Elluka pouvait aussi se montrer hystérique et grossier à tout moment, abandonnant son masque de puérilité et faisant croire qu'elle avait des sautes d'humeur. De même, elle avait tendance à exprimer physiquement sa colère ou son agacement. Correspondant à sa personnalité nonchalante, Elluka était extrêmement vaniteuse à propos de son apparence, expliquant sa haine des lunettes. Elle détestait aussi prendre des bains et aimait le thé noir tout en détestant le lait. Elle détestait aussi les chats, tout en ayant une fascination pour les pieuvres en raison de leurs utilisations. Compétences et aptitudes "''Je suis privilégiée avec mes pouvoirs magiques débordants." ''― Elluka vantant ses pouvoirs Elluka était une sorcière puissante et était considérée avec respect par ses pairs. Son pouvoir était assez grand pour qu'elle puisse atteindre la position de mage de la cour de Lucifenia. La capacité la plus remarquable de la sorcière était sa jeunesse et son immortalité. Elluka a également utilisé la technique "Swap", littéralement "échanger", qui lui a permis d'échanger sa conscience avec celle des autres. Lors de l'échange de corps, tous ses talents et capacités magiques, tels que son immortalité, sont transférés au nouveau corps. Après avoir acquis le corps de Lukana, elle a utilisé la capacité d'utiliser "Purple Dream", littéralement "rêve violet", et peut rêver des futurs possibles. Ses visions ne montraient que des images qu'elle pouvait éventuellement reconnaître. En plus de cela, la fiabilité de sa prévoyance était basée sur la «couleur» de l'image. Si le rêve était violet, alors il était destiné à se produire et ne pouvait pas être changé. Ses talents de prédicatrice en tant que mage de la cour de Lucifenia lui ont valu une réputation en raison de leur précision impeccable. Elle était une maîtresse des arts de la réincarnation, capable d'incarner l'esprit de tout être comme une autre entité, comme un humain ou un animal, après avoir préparé le rituel nécessaire. Sa puissance venait aussi de la magie nettoyante, capable d'enlever les démons du péché même quand ils étaient délibérément rendus difficiles à exorciser. Elle était également capable de lancer "Clockworker Magic" mais préférait ne pas le lancer en raison de ses risques. Elluka était aussi douée pour utiliser un poulpe ziz tiama, capable de lancer une puissante tempête de pluie quand elle la sacrifiait, et capable d'atteindre une taille énorme à des fins offensives. Elluka possédait également un certain degré de compétence en couture et réparait ses propres vêtements endommagés. Liens avec les autres personnages Held : Un ami d'Elluka. Elluka se souciait profondément de Held, acceptant sa quête de rassembler les péchés en son nom et devenir sa protectrice quand le dieu était en danger. Elle lui demanda souvent conseil au cours de sa quête; néanmoins, elle était souvent vexée par sa tendance à souligner ses propres fautes ou à s'endormir au milieu de la conversation, et était furieuse quand il lui cachait des informations. En raison de son incapacité à ressentir la douleur, Elluka a souvent extériorisé sa colère sur la forme physique de Held. Kiril Clockworker : L'homme dont Elluka se souvient comme son fiancé, à tort. Elluka se souciait profondément de Kiril, dans l'intention de l'épouser et plus tard de garder son nom après sa descente dans la folie et sa mort éventuelle. Elle éprouva un grand regret de l'avoir perdu, fuyant plutôt que de ressentir la douleur de le voir mourir. Irina Clockworker : La fille dont Elluka se souvient comme sa belle-sœur, à tort. Tout en regrettant sa perte en tant que sœur et ignorant son existence après la catastrophe de Levianta, Elluka se heurta souvent à Irina au cours de sa quête, toutes deux méfiantes envers I.R. et ennemies des Abysses I.R pour avoir répandu le chaos dans Evillious. De même, elle est venue attaquer directement l'autre alias d'Irina, Julia Abelard. Lukana Octo : Un corps qu'Elluka a possédée. Elluka échangea son corps avec Lukana, réceptive à la magie, pour garder cette dernierère hors de portée de I.R, de plus elle appréciât aussi le potentiel magique de la femme. Elle a utilisé ce corps pendant plusieurs centaines d'années. Gumilia : L'apprentie d'Elluka. Elluka a trouvé que Gumillia était être une apprenti utile en raison de son potentiel magique, bien qu'elle soit souvent agacée par sa nature droite et par son coté surprotectrice. Elle se souciait beaucoup du bien-être de Gumillia, par exemple en l'éloignant de la Chasse Verte. Elle lui faisait confiance pour gérer des tâches difficiles, comme travailler dans le groupe Père Noël. Michaela : Une disciple d'Elluka. Elluka manipula parfois Michaela en apparaissant comme un esprit; la trouvant facile à convaincre et, plus tard, utile pour rassembler les péchés, bien que surprise que Michaela choisisse de prendre le corps d'Eve. En tant qu'ami, Elluka se souciait profondément du bien-être de Michaela, par exemple en l'aidant pendant la Chasse Verte et était furieuse lorsque cette dernière a choisi de rester sous forme humaine pendant ce temps, risquant sa vie. Mariam Phutapie : Une membre des Trois Héros. Elluka et Mariam ont eu une profonde amitié cultivée au cours de la guerre d'expansion lucifénienne. Elle fut impressionnée par les talents de combattante de Mariam, bien qu'amusée par sa nature sérieuse et surprotectrice et son habitude à donner des coups de pied, en plus d'être en désaccord avec sa tolérance pour le régime cruel de Riliane. Elluka aimait passer du temps avec Mariam et était très attristée de devoir la quitter, plus tard, elle pleurait sa mort. Leonhart Avadonia : Un membre des Trois Héros. Elluka et Leonhart avaient une amitié profonde cultivée au cours de la guerre d'expansion de Lucifenian, bien qu'elle ait eu du mal à exprimer cette amitié, comme en l'appelant "idiot" lors de ses funérailles, et a été parfois troublé par son franc parlé. Elle a aimé passer du temps avec lui et a été très attristé par sa mort, le pleurant avec Mariam. Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche : L'employeur d'Elluka après Arth et la mort d'Anne. Elluka s'est dite préoccupée par le fait qu'elle était possédée par un démon du péché. Elle s'indigna des caprices égoïstes de Riliane et du mépris pour la vie des autres en tant que monarque, quittant finalement le palais au début de la Chasse Verte. Lemy Abelard : Un collègue du Père Noël. Elluka a vu Lemy comme trop précieux pour être laissé avec Irina, comme une réincarnation de Hänsel, essayant ainsi de le faire venir avec elle. À cause de sa valeur, quand il a refusé son offre, elle a trouvé nécessaire de le tuer à la place, trouvant sa mort plutôt humoristique. Anecdotes Conceptualisation et Origine * Le nom d'Elluka est partiellement inspiré par le nom de son représentant Vocaloid, Luka. * Sa fascination pour les pieuvres est une référence à Tako Luka et à la Vocaloid représentant Elluka. * Le numéro de code d'Elluka dans Père Noël peut se rapporter à la connotation magique et porte bonheur du nombre sept dans les cultures occidentales, coïncidant avec son nom de code de «magicien» et son métier de mage. Curiosités * Mothy décrit l'attitude d'Elluka comme étant la même que lorsqu'il est saoul. * Elle partage le même anniversaire présumé (30 janvier) avec son Vocaloid. * Interrogé sur son personnage préféré dans la série La Fille du Mal, mothy a répondu qu'il aimait les Three Heroes. * Dans le fanbook Epic of Evil: La Fille du Mal, Elluka a été élu quatrième personnage le plus populaire de la série La fille du mal par des fans japonais. * Le passe-temps de couture d'Elluka peut être une allusion à son échange de corps éventuel avec Lukana, une tailleuse. Galerie Concept Art= elluka_fullbody.jpg|Full body drawing of Elluka by Rgveta 948006.jpg|Elluka's profile from Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide 1f70fab3.jpg|Concept art of Elluka by Ichika fb608666.jpg|Concept art of Elluka's cloak by Ichika EllukaHH.png|Elluka's profile from La Fille du Mal Calendrier 2013 EFEC Elluka Platonic.png|Elluka and Platonic's profiles from Péchés Capitaux: Conchita, la Gloutonne Démoniaque] IllustrationEllukaConchitaIchika.png|Concept art of Elluka without her cloak for the novel GiftProfile2.png|Hanne Lorre's profile from 7 Péchés Capitaux: Présent de la Princesse du Sommeil |-| Songs= 3.png|Elluka in her 2 different bodies and Ma as seen in Chrono Story Elluka Toragay.png|Elluka in Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Gumiluka.png|Elluka with Gumillia as seen in Handbeat Clocktower EllukaGumilliaGreatwallandWatchman.PNG|Elluka and Gumillia in The Journey of Two Mages ~Great Wall and Watchman~ |-| Books= 12778.jpg|Elluka in La Fille du Mal: Clôture de Jaune 12771.jpg|Elluka's profile in the novel 6083136 1304391799Vi2K.jpg|Elluka in La Fille du Mal: Wiegenlied de Vert ELD3.png|Michaela with Elluka and Gumillia Fanbook.jpg|Elluka on the cover of Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Three Heroes.jpg|Elluka with the three heroes in the databook EllukaLeonhartMariam.png|Elluka, Leonhart, and Mariam, as seen in Twiright Prank Fanbook10.jpg|Elluka in Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook GumLuk.png|Elluka in La Fille du Mal: Praeludium de Rouge 553915_375158679172399_100000348102129_1198972_1317525860_n.jpg|Elluka in La Fille du Mal: Praefacio de Bleu EllukaIllustStory.png|Elluka in La Fille du Mal: Illustration Story Tumblr mgv5veYUlA1r1l8w2o1 500.jpg|Elluka in 7 Péchés Capitaux: La Démence du Duc Venomania PlatonicABCIRElluka.png|Elluka in Péchés Capitaux: Conchita, la Gloutonne Démoniaque] EFECEllukaPlatonic.png|Elluka with Platonic in the light novel EllukaPlatonic.png|Elluka in Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook GiftBackCover.png|Hanne as seen in 7 Péchés Capitaux: Présent de la Princesse du Sommeil GiftHanneShaw.png|Hanne meeting with Shaw in the light novel GiftEllukaEveDoll.jpg|Elluka confronting Eve Moonlit in the light novel FifthEllukaGumilliaProfile.png|Elluka as seen in 7 Péchés Capitaux: Cinquième Pierrot FifthEllukaGumillia.png|Elluka in the light novel |-| Manga= Charactersretrouver.png|Elluka in La Fille du Mal: Retrouver d'Argent EllukaHerReason.png|Elluka as seen in Her Reason Elluka buffa.PNG|Elluka dans Le Serviteur du Mal ~Opera Buffa!~ EllukaGumilliaAkuMusu.png|Elluka and Gumillia on the Aku Musu volume 1 cover Ellukaakumusu.png|Elluka in the manga EllukaPlatonicWCDR.png|Elluka in Bienvenue dans la salle à manger de Conchita Ellukachibi.png|Elluka as she appears in the 7 Péchés Capitaux manga EllukaDSoE.png|Elluka as she appears with her original body in the manga GumilliaDSoE.png|Elluka in the manga ChartetteEllukamanga.png|Elluka as she appears in La Fille du Mal manga Ellukamanga.png|Elluka in the manga QuartetsElluka.png|Elluka as she appears in Quatuor du Mal QuartetsElluka2.png|Elluka in the manga QuartetsHanneHeidemarie.png|Hanne Lorre in the manga |-| Merchandise= Elluka card.png|Elluka's Seven Deadly Sins Playing Card Dycdq474-img406x600-1365603296qzdgj544865.jpg|Elluka's Story of Evil card |-| Misc= Akuno-39.png|Illustration of Elluka in Evils Kingdom AHcNMc1IORE.jpg|Elluka on the cover of Lucifenia Trinity 391408 171091279693632 235562486 n.jpg|Elluka of the promotional poster for Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook Giftad.png|Hanne Lorre with Margarita Blankenhiem on a poster for 7 Péchés Capitaux: Présent de la Princesse du Sommeil ChibiEllukaMegane.png|Chibi illustration of Elluka by Megane Inu Apparitions Références }} Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Humains Catégorie:Personnages représentés par Megurine Luka